


Two Marines, One Bed

by StackerPentecost



Series: Amateur Porn AU [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sub Frank Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: This is what Frank gets for allowing Billy to make him a Twitter account.---Frank discovers ethical porn and Billy convinces him to do more than just watch.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Series: Amateur Porn AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Two Marines, One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank all the people over on the brank discord server, whose ideas and opinions have greatly helped and shaped this story. I don't know if I would've finished this without you guys or made it what it is. You guys are the best and I am so glad to have your input.

Frank sipped his coffee, humming softly to himself as he scrolled on his computer. It was one of those early hours when Billy was still sleeping and Frank had time to himself before he had to be anywhere. At his feet, the family dog, a gray pitbull with a white snout named Duke, knawed noisily on a bone. Outside, the city began to come alive with people starting their days. 

Frank wasn’t much for social media. He never understood why people seemed to post about literally every aspect of their lives. But, thanks to Billy, he did have access to a Twitter account, though he usually used it to keep up with his favorite sports teams. He posted nothing, just simply lurked and liked the occasional tweet from the Rangers’ official Twitter account. Which was why he didn’t understand how he’d manage to come across a tweet from an account for something called ‘makelovenotporn’. But, as it was early and Frank didn’t have to be out of the house for another hour, he got curious and decided to see what exactly the account was for.

Apparently, the account was for a website with the same name, which housed what the site called ‘ethical porn’, something Frank had never heard of. But from what Frank could tell, this meant that the porn was all made by real people, not actors. Everyone was of verified age and everyone got paid for the videos they submitted. It was meant to be an alternative to mainstream porn. 

Frank had to admit, his interest was piqued. 

Frank spent a few minutes browsing both their Twitter page and their actual website. It seemed like a good idea and not one Frank had ever heard of before. Porn wasn’t a foreign concept in this household, though Frank and Billy were usually pretty happy without it. But this was different and the more Frank thought about it, the more he warmed up to the idea of signing up, at least so they could watch some of the videos. And it wasn’t like finances were an issue either, they could definitely afford a subscription.

As Frank was debating, Billy wandered into the kitchen, clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers, his hair messy from sleep. He moved toward the coffee machine, one he had bitched that he hated because it wasn’t a single cup brewer and dammit, why did Frank have to be so old fashioned? However, this morning he wasn’t interested in debating which type of coffee machine was superior, instead inhaling the deep scent before pouring himself a mug. He then turned to Frank, who had frozen at his place in front of his laptop, his cheeks beginning to redden, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

Billy raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes warm in the early morning rays of sunlight. He took a sip from his coffee before coming over to stand at Frank’s shoulder before the other man could protest. He quickly took in the content on the screen, head slowly tilting as he read. “Isn’t it a little early for pornography?” He asked, giving Frank a questioning look.

Frank wanted to sink into the floor. He wasn’t sure why, he and Billy were plenty dirty most of the time. Maybe it was that innate feeling of shame one got when they got caught viewing something less than family-friendly. He managed to recover his speech faculties after a moment, “This is what you get for making me a Twitter account.” 

Billy rolled his eyes without much actual annoyance, instead going back to reading the screen. He shrugged then and briefly disappeared from the room before coming back, credit card in hand, “Sign us up.”

Frank blinked at him but said nothing. 

Billy sighed, “Come on, it’ll be fun. We can at least see if the content is good. If not, we can cancel it.”

Frank knew he had a point. So, he took the card and signed them up.

* * *

As Billy went to work that day, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to sign up to this site as not just someone who watched but as someone who performed. He licked his lips as he thought about the things he and Frank could try together. Shifting in his seat, he thought about how he could show the world how beautiful their lovemaking was. Billy had had people before Frank, but none kept him happy quite like Frank, especially in bed. Billy had an appetite and Frank always knew just what he needed to satisfy him. He liked the idea of getting to show off his beautiful husband, of people all over getting off because of the things they did. Needless to say, Billy didn’t focus much at work that day.

* * *

After Frank had kissed Billy goodbye and left their apartment, he spent the morning across town, working in the back of a small Italian bakery. He hadn’t actually meant to get a job here, he just frequented the place enough that eventually he found himself helping out, be it running errands or unloading stuff from the delivery truck. The old couple that owned the bakery had taken a liking to him and he to them. The wife, Elizabeth, reminded him of Maria’s mother and she often said that Frank reminded her of her son, who had passed in a car accident before he could take over the family business. They did a lot of things themselves and with the few employees they kept but Frank often noticed things that needed tending to that no one had time for. So, he took it upon himself to help. That had turned into a job, though he insisted his only payment be in being able to sample some of the baked goods and take some home to treat Billy. 

Frank was aware he was a kept man. He didn’t have to be at the bakery and he wasn’t taking in a paycheck, all because Billy’s job as the head of Anvil more than paid their bills. It was nice, not having to worry, but Frank did the job at the bakery and later in the day, a volunteer position at an animal shelter in the Kitchen, because he couldn’t bring himself to simply lay around the apartment all day, reading crime novels and watching shitty daytime tv. Billy would be perfectly happy if he did that, but he also understood Frank’s need to keep busy. He was adamant that Frank not have to do anything he didn’t take pleasure in. Billy wanted Frank to do things that he liked, not shit work because they needed the money. Frank agreed to this arrangement. 

This morning, as Frank’s hands worked dough and he made sure the walk-in was stocked, his mind wandered more and more. He kept drifting back to that porn site. They hadn’t had much chance to look at it, with him being needed at the bakery and Billy being needed at his office, so Frank didn’t have much to think about, but his imagination was more than ready to fuel what he wanted to see. 

By the time he got out of the bakery and headed to the shelter, the noon sun shone down on the city. Frank tried to keep his head on straight the rest of the day, but even as he fed the dogs and cleaned out kennels, he wasn’t completely focused on his task. He was thankful when his shift was over and he could escape home.

* * *

Frank let out a grateful sigh when the apartment door closed behind him. The air conditioning felt good on his tired skin and he wanted nothing more than to change into something comfortable and relax for a while. He moved through the apartment, headed toward the bedroom, stripping off clothing as he went, making sure to hold onto them so he could throw them all in the hamper so as to not piss off Billy. Frank’s husband had a thing about needing a clean environment. 

Frank was down to nothing by the time he reached the bedroom. He opened the door to step inside and - froze. 

Billy was in their bed, naked as the day he was born, his eyes lighting up as soon as he caught sight of Frank. A grin spread across his lips as he took in Frank’s appearance. “You truly are a man after my own heart.” 

“I was going to change, what’s your excuse? I thought you’d still be working.”

Billy shrugged an elegant shoulder. “I’m my own boss and I wanted to come home and see you.”

Frank crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow. He gestured to the laptop open at the end of the bed. “You sure it wasn’t the allure of our newest purchase?”

Billy’s grin only got bigger. “Maybe. Why don’t you come join me and we can explore things together.” 

It was a rare occurrence for Frank to turn down Billy so it was no surprise when he came forward and climbed onto the bed to join his husband. After all, he had spent most of the day thinking about this porn site, this just showed he and Billy shared a brain most days.

Frank made himself comfortable on the bed, which basically meant he laid back against the pillows and Billy wormed his way into his arms, moving and shifting until he got comfortable and found a place where they could both see the laptop. 

Billy had already logged into the account and the first few minutes they were on it they spent arguing over what to search first. Now, Frank and his husband were men of many tastes that varied depending on mood and day of the week, but today they managed to agree that they both wanted to see another male/male couple and they both appreciated that the site catered to all orientations and tastes, something not every site offered. 

They started with something simple and relatively tame but still definitely sexy. The couple was about their age, though more likely a little younger and it was the bottom’s first time in that position. The boys watched as the top took things slow, kissing every inch of his lover’s body, before methodically blowing him. It was good enough that it had the bottom moaning openly, a sheen of sweat visible on his skin. After that, the top took his time slicking his fingers and opening the bottom up, first with one finger before gradually adding more. By the time he pressed himself inside, the bottom was begging for it. 

“I like hearing you like that.” Frank murmured in Billy’s ear, bringing a smile back to Billy’s mouth. 

“I can say the same for you,” Billy responded, stroking a hand down Frank’s thigh. He was tucked under Frank’s arm, a favorite place of his. Both of them were getting harder the more they watched. The question was simply who would make the first move.

First though, Billy was determined to present an idea that he had been thinking about all day. 

“We could do that you know.” Billy’s hand squeezed Frank’s thigh.

“Do what?” 

“Make videos on here. We could make our own and post them. We don’t need the money, but don’t you think it would be fun? We could do whatever we wanted, have whatever type of fun we wanted.” Billy licked his lips and turned himself to face Frank. “Don’t you want everyone to know who you belong to, Frankie? I bet you’d love getting to show everyone how good you’ve got it.” He leaned in close, their lips close to brushing. “Think of it, Frankie. We can show everyone what a good boy you are. How you’re always so goddamn eager to bend over for me, ready to take my cock however I want, like it’s your job to take it. You know how good I treat you, Frankie.” Billy pressed their mouths together, his tongue teasing Frank’s lip. “Can we do it? Please? Will you let me fuck you for everyone to see?”

Frank was thoroughly hard by now and his cheeks had a pleasant flush to them. “You sure you want that?” Frank finally asked. “You seem to forget just how jealous you can get. I’ve seen you chew people out for looking at me a second too long. You’re okay with people watching us like that?”

Billy seemed to give this a moment of thought, pulling away just enough to put a bit of space between them. “They’re not gonna know who we are,” He said eventually, “my job is too high profile for that, so we have to be careful about showing our faces. I think I prefer it that way too. I can show you to everyone but they’ll never know enough to actually see you. It’s more anonymous and still plenty fucking hot. What do you think, can we do it?” 

Frank had a difficult time denying Billy just about anything and this time was no different. Those dark eyes always had him by the balls whether he liked it or not. And in the end, he kind of wanted to do it too, even though the idea made him a bit nervous. But if they weren’t going to show their faces, what was the harm? And he knew that it would make Bill happy, which Frank always took into consideration when making any decision. 

“Okay, we can.”

* * *

The setup process was easy but the confirmation took a day or two so they spent the rest of the day browsing the rest of the site’s porn offerings and completing their profile. They agreed on the username ‘thebeautandthebeast’. Needless to say, after the profile was set up, not much other constructive action was done, as the couple was far too wrapped up in each other to do anything productive.

* * *

The next day they both stayed home, basically coming to the agreement that they would spend the day in bed in some form or another. 

Billy set up the camera and went through with Frank how they would be keeping themselves mostly anonymous. It was pretty easy, the website had a whole page with tips on how to best keep their faces out of the video. Frank was understandably nervous but Billy was good about keeping him calm. After all, he’d had years to practice the art of calming his husband. 

The intro part was required but a little strange because it was basically just a bit they filmed both sitting on the bed, still clothed, though the camera kept their faces just out of frame. Billy did most of the talking, which was very usual for them. Their hands were clasped between them, their thighs touching. Billy was more than happy to detail what had led to this little video, mentioning how the idea of performing appealed to them both in different ways and that Frank was a very good boy and he wanted everyone to see how good Billy was to him. Frank voiced his agreement and the sound of Billy pressing a kiss to Frank’s lips could be heard. With that done, it was time to start the main part of the video and as Billy moved everything around, Frank couldn’t help the way his heart began to pound. 

“Where do you want to start, Frankie?” Billy asked, finally satisfied with the camera’s position. He wanted Frank to have some control in this, knowing it would help with his anxiety. Frank knew he would never be forced to do anything he didn’t want to do, but sometimes he needed a reminder that they were both in charge here. 

Frank chewed his lip a moment, several ideas running through his mind. He came over to where Billy stood at the foot of the bed. “Right here is fine. Can I undress you?” 

A smile pulled at Billy’s lips. “Of course you can.” He made sure to turn the camera on again before leaning to kiss Frank on the mouth, his hands reaching to bring Frank in close. 

Frank responded in kind, kissing Bill back with eagerness. When they parted, Frank’s hands went to unbutton Billy’s nice dress shirt, slipping it from his shoulders. Frank licked his lips at the sight, running his fingertips over Billy’s shoulders and down his collarbone. He loved every part of Bill’s body, every inch of him was built like he’d been carved from marble. Not everyone would agree with that assessment and Frank knew that as Billy wasn’t without his scars. But to Frank, even with his scars, he might as well have been a god among men. 

Frank kissed those scars as he made his way down, ending up on his knees at Billy’s feet, fingers unbuttoning his pants with practiced ease. Frank felt his heart pound even more, if that were possible, as he slid the fabric down Billy’s creamy thighs. He still had a pair of maroon boxers on but even just that sight, an obvious bulge in the fabric, had Frank swallowing thickly. The thin material came down easily, allowing Billy’s manhood to stand on full attention. 

Frank wasn’t about to speak of this with anyone but Billy, but Billy’s cock was definitely a favorite area for Frank. He loved everything about it, just like the rest of his husband. He loved the neatly trimmed patch of dark hair at the base, the fact that it seemed to be just the perfect length, not too short and long enough to be uniquely satisfying no matter where it was placed. It seemed Frank had this thought pattern on the regular, considering how often he and Bill slept together. He was always internally amazed at how beautiful Billy truly was, though he had a hard time vocalizing it. 

A hand in his hair brought him back to the present. Billy’s long fingers combed through Frank’s relatively short hair, that smile still on his lips. “You truly are such a good boy, Frankie. Always know how to treat me, know exactly what I want without even having to ask.” Those fingers tugged but just a bit, just enough to send a thrill running down Frank’s spine. “Are you gonna suck my cock now, like a good boy should?” Frank gave a nod and was rewarded with another tug on his hair. 

Frank didn’t need much prompting. He’d spent years perfecting the art of sucking Billy’s dick and he found himself excited that he was going to get show how well he knew his husband, how good he could make him feel. 

Frank took his time, beginning with a few wet kisses along the underside, tracing prominent veins with his tongue. He placed more kisses around the base, giving Billy a few firm strokes. He loved how Billy’s length throbbed in his palm, proving how turned on he was. He took the head into his mouth then, teasing the tip with his tongue, probing the slit and underneath the crown, where he knew from experience that Billy was most sensitive. 

As if on cue, Billy moaned, hips stuttering a bit. “Such a perfect mouth, sweetheart.” A shiver ran down his spine as Frank slipped more down his throat, sucking as though his life depended on it. Frank’s eyes closed as he lost himself in the feeling of having Bill in his mouth, of the other man’s salty tang on his tongue. He soon found himself moaning as he swallowed down nearly all of Billy, his own erection now an obvious bulge in his pants. He longed to touch himself, to relieve some of the pressure, but he knew he had to ask permission and he wasn’t exactly able to do that at the moment. Instead, he focused on the noises Billy was making, the sweet way he whined when Frank swallowed around him and the perfect moans that he didn’t bother trying to hide. 

Billy loved this, loved feeling Frank’s mouth on his dick, but he knew they both wanted a lot more, so he used his hands to guide Frank off, and Frank complied, as Billy knew he would. Frank’s eyes opened as Billy tipped his chin up, admiring the precum staining Frank’s perfect cupid’s bow. Billy couldn’t resist kissing him then, leaning down so he could press his tongue into Frank’s mouth, the taste of himself only adding to his arousal. 

When Billy pulled back, his face broke out into a grin. “Such a good boy, sweetheart. You love sucking my cock, don’t you?” 

Frank nodded intently, “Yes Master, always.”

Billy’s thumb brushed against Frank’s lips and Frank pressed a kiss to the pad, which only pleased Billy even more. “Stand up.”

Frank obeyed almost immediately. He remained still as Billy divested him of his clothes, a pleased smile on his face. After Frank was naked, he expected Billy to order him to do something but instead, he took a step back, that smile still on his face. 

“I bet you’re a little confused.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, I may or may not have gotten us something. And by us, I mean you. It’s to celebrate, mostly our first video but also because my Frankie is always such a good boy, he deserves a gift.” Billy knew Frank had a confused albeit curious look on his face, even as he walked out of the shot and just off-camera to retrieve a medium-sized gift box from his bedside table. He then walked right back to Frank and back in front of the camera, offering his husband the box. “You can open it.”

The box wasn’t very heavy when Billy placed it in his hands. Still, Frank was intrigued, though even after all these years, he was still bad at accepting gifts. But he could see the anticipation on Billy’s face and that was more than enough incentive for him to open the box. 

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of what was inside. 

Sitting on a velvet cushion sat a collar, black leather with fur lining the inside. It was closed with a lock, which was shaped like a heart and engraved with the words ‘Frankie’. It took him a moment but soon Frank realized the words were engraved in Billy’s own handwriting. 

“My good boy, my best boy.” Billy purred, his voice smooth. “Will you allow me?” 

Frank had to take a moment to find his words again. He had never been gifted anything like this, nothing quite so personal and special. His heart was thrumming painfully in his chest, like it might burst out. Billy always knew just what to get him. 

He lifted his gaze and offered the collar to Billy before sinking to his knees, a silent show of obedience and trust, his head lifted to expose his throat.

Billy found himself both simultaneously turned on and more than a little smitten, something Frank seemed to have a talent for eliciting in him. Nonetheless, Billy carefully placed the collar around Frank’s neck, clicking the lock into place. It fit perfectly, snug but not too much so. Billy then offered his hand and helped Frank back to his feet. 

“Tell me what you want, Frankie.” Billy’s hands drifted, palming Frank’s package. He pressed a kiss to Frank’s mouth, nipping at his lips. 

Frank met Billy’s gaze, a soft groan escaping him. “I want you to fuck me, Master. I’ve been thinking about it ever since we decided to do this, even before that. I’m always thinking about your cock. It’s been too long.” 

In reality, it hadn’t been all that long since Billy had last bed his husband, a little more than a week, but both men had an appetite for each other, one that constantly needed attending to. Needless to say, Billy understood how Frank felt. 

“Yeah? My boy wants some cock, huh?” 

Frank never saw Billy smile quite like how he smiled when they were in the bedroom. It sent a thrill running through Frank, knowing he made Billy happy like that. That’s all Frank ever wanted in any sense, for his husband to be happy. Nothing made him feel as good as making Billy feel good. 

“Always.” Frank breathed out, enjoying the weight of his new collar against his throat.

“Then I’ve got the perfect thing for you.” 

Frank held still as he watched Billy pull out the black trunk from under the bed. Frank knew what was inside, had helped Billy purchase most of the items, but it was still a bit exciting to watch Billy open the latch and flip the lid of the trunk up.

After all, one could never have too many toys.

Billy took a moment to make a selection, he certainly had enough options. Finally, he picked up one that Frank considered a favorite of his, both to see used and to use himself on occasion. It was a deep shade of purple and decently long, though just a bit shy of Billy’s own length. It was thicker toward the bottom and ribbed along the shaft and Frank couldn’t deny the fact that the sight of it excited him. 

Once Billy had what he wanted, he closed the trunk and slid it back in its hiding place. “I’m going to get you ready for me.” Billy murmured, offering the toy, which Frank took. “You know how I love to watch you. You look so damn good spreading your legs, taking what you’re given.” Billy kissed him again, guiding him onto the bed. 

Frank allowed himself to be moved, settling on the bed exactly as Billy wanted, resting against the pillows and spreading his legs in a silent invitation. 

Billy had to admire this picture for just a moment. He stroked a hand down one of Frank’s thick thighs, feeling the power beneath his hand. It turned him on to know Frank had such strength behind him and yet he still chose to submit to what he wanted. There was nothing better than getting to have Frank wholeheartedly. 

Frank waited patiently as Billy reached into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube before settling himself between Frank’s legs. He kissed along the inside of those perfect thighs before nuzzling against the base of Frank’s cock. Frank’s cock was thicker than his own, though not quite as long, but that didn’t make Billy love this part of Frank any less. Every part of Frank was marvelous. He teased the length with more kisses and small licks, just enough to make Frank’s squirm a bit while he slicked up his fingers and Frank’s entrance. 

The bigger man inhaled deeply as Billy’s first finger pressed inside, doing his best to remain still and relaxed. Slowly one digit turned into two and then came a third. Frank chewed his lip, trying so hard to keep a grip on his control, though he knew deep down that his attempts at composure were surely a waste. Those long, elegant fingers always felt good and they were just the beginning. 

The toy came next, after Billy had removed his fingers, deeming Frank ready. They knew each other well enough that everything between them was mostly wordless and based on touch. Billy could tell exactly when Frank was ready for the toy and just how slow to take it when it came time to use it. Billy knew he had done a good job if Frank’s trigger finger started twitching by the time the toy was pressed all the way in. It was extremely satisfying for Billy when that happened, as it was just one of many steps to causing Frank to let go of his control and unravel until he was nothing more than a moaning mess. There was nothing better than that in Billy’s opinion. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it Frankie? I know how you love being filled up, love having something inside you.” Billy thrust the toy shallowly at first, almost teasing Frank with it. Frank shifted his hips as Billy sped up his movements, lifting up to meet each thrust, soft whines escaping his lips even though he was trying his best to keep quiet. 

“I want to hear you, sweetheart. You know Master loves the noises you make. Don’t hold yourself back, understand?”

It took a moment for Frank to allow his lips to part so he could moan but he managed, always wanting to please Billy. “Yes, sir.”

Billy smiled again, his thrusts becoming faster, sinking every inch of the toy inside Frank. Frank, for his part, had at least allowed himself to moan and whine openly now, though he wasn’t sure he could’ve continued holding back much longer anyway. His head fell back against the pillows, exposing the collar, which Billy took full advantage of, slipping those long fingers around the base of Frank’s throat, just below the collar. He squeezed the sides, causing Frank to buck up into the toy. 

Frank’s trigger finger twitched rapid fire again as he tried to figure out where to place his hands. He knew Billy wouldn’t let him touch himself quite yet so there was no point in any of that, so he settled for gripping the sheets and holding on as best he could. 

“Does darling want to be fucked for real now?” Billy asked, slowing his movements to a torturously slow pace.

Frank nodded as best he could, voice coming out breathless. “Please, I need you, Master. I’ve been good, I need your cock.”

Billy slipped the toy free, eliciting a whine from Frank. “You have been a good boy, always a good boy. I think that means you deserve a reward.” 

The feeling Frank had when Billy finally sank into him was one he would never grow tired of. No matter how many times Frank climbed into bed with Billy, it always felt like the first time all over again. It was always exactly what he wanted, made him feel complete in a way he couldn’t quite describe. Nobody ever made him feel as good as Billy did, nobody knew him so completely and accepted every ugly part of him without a single complaint. It made being intimate with him all the more intense. 

Billy gave a satisfied exhale when he finally bottomed out, framing his elbows on either side of Frank’s head, leaning down to kiss him possessively. Frank returned the kiss, slipping his arms around Billy’s waist, practically melting into the bed as Billy fucked him with practiced precision. Frank’s eyes closed, losing himself in the feeling of Billy’s filling him up, stretching him perfectly. His mind was for once, blissfully blank, his senses overwhelmed with everything that was Billy. His ears filled with the sounds of Billy’s thrusting, that harsh skin on skin sound that somehow turned him on even more, accompanied by both their moans. Even his nose was filled with the scent of sweat and sex, though underneath that he could detect a hint of Billy’s sandalwood body wash and the clean scent of the pillow his head was resting on. It was a bit of a sensory overload but Frank wasn’t about to ask to stop, not when he could feel his orgasm approaching, not when he wanted to feel Billy spill inside him. 

“Gonna come for your Master, aren’t you?” Billy didn’t have to ask to know Frank was close, had spent years learning the signs and committing them to memory. Like most things in their relationship, they knew each other so well simply by sight, sound, and touch. 

Frank simply whined in response, “Need you to touch me, please. I’ve been good, sir, please let me come.” 

There was no better sound on this planet than the sound of Frank begging to be allowed to orgasm. As far as Billy was concerned, that was just a fact. And he was feeling rather generous, especially after Frank had behaved so well, so he reached between them, gripping Frank’s cock and beginning to pump in time with his thrusts. He captured Frank’s mouth again, swallowing down his moans, making sure he was paying close attention when the other man finally lost it, every wall he kept crumbling all at once. 

For a few precious moments, Frank was laid bare, completely vulnerable, no brave face, no quiet calm that was nearly impenetrable. He was undone, his nails digging into Billy’s hips as Frank’s back arched beneath him. The  _ sounds _ he made. Billy could still remember the first time Frank had allowed Billy to have him, to take him, Billy had replayed those same sounds in his head for days afterward, using them to get off again and again, knowing that this was easily something he could get addicted to. And in the end, he did, he was an addict when it came to being with Frank and every fix was just as good as the last. It was no wonder that Billy’s own orgasm soon followed, the feeling of Frank around him too much for him to hold on any longer. He buried his face in the space at the base of Frank’s neck, just below the collar. His body very nearly gave out, settling against Frank’s as his limbs gave out.

For a long time, both men simply took the time to catch their breath and return to their senses. Billy moved first, which was normal. He carefully extracted himself from Frank and stopped to turn off the camera before heading to the bathroom and cleaning himself up a bit before returning to Frank, a clean, damp towel in hand. 

Frank, for his part, was as obedient and docile as ever, leaning into Billy’s touch as his skin was wiped off and Billy pulled down the messy sheets so Frank wouldn’t have to lay on them. Once he finished, he tossed the towel in the hamper and climbed back into bed. Frank immediately moved toward him, a pleased sound coming from his throat when Billy wrapped his arms around him and allowed him to rest against his chest. 

Frank’s whole body was relaxed and without tension. He was utterly blissed out, thoughts calm and without form. He was content to be held and listen to Billy’s even breathing. 

“Are you happy, Frankie?” Billy finally asked, stroking a hand through Frank’s hair. 

Frank nodded, burrowing deeper into Billy’s arms. The weight of the collar still at his throat was a comfort he hadn’t expected but was grateful for all the same.

“Do you think I can post it and then maybe we can make more?”

The idea had definitely grown on Frank, so at this point, he was reasonably comfortable and he trusted Billy’s judgment. He nodded again, yawning a little and looping an arm around Billy’s waist. 

Billy pressed a kiss to Frank’s head. “Get some rest. You’ve had a tiring day.”

“Love you, Bill.”

Billy hummed, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Love you too, Frankie.”   


**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
